


Stay the Night

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, First Time Bottoming, Gay Bar, Intoxication, M/M, Mention of Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Mention of Seamus Finnegan/Dean Thomas, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Potions as Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at a gay club with his friends, trying to find the courage to pick up a man for the first time. He escapes the noise and lights for a moment in the quiet alleyway, only to run into a very hot, very gay Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Stay the Night" by Zedd.

_I know that we are upside down  
So hold your tongue and hear me out  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don’t mind  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Oh-oh-oh, are you gonna stay the night?  
I am a fire, you’re gasoline,  
Come pour yourself all over me  
We’ll let this place go down in flames only one more time  
You kill the lights, I’ll draw the blinds  
Don’t dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don’t mind  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Doesn’t mean we’re bound for life  
So-oh-oh-oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

\---

 

“Just need a minute!” Harry shouts as he stumbles outside into a dark alleyway. His words are fruitless, there’s no way his friends heard him over the music. Ears ringing, Harry slumps against the wall, reveling in the cold brick against his sweaty body. He’s drunk and a bit high on Merlin knows what, Seamus had given him half of a tiny potion vile as they entered the club two hours ago.

Three weeks ago Harry and Ginny ended their half-hearted relationship. She’d confessed to him that she was interested in Luna, and he’d kissed her tears away and said he wanted to try blokes anyway. He’s really not sad about Ginny and is actually fully supportive of her new thing with Luna, but he misses the constant intimacy of another person. Seamus and Dean had stepped up when Ron and Hermione were busy and have been introducing Harry to some of the Wizarding gay scenes. He’s already had a couple men try and pick him up, but Harry’s been too nervous to have a one-off with a stranger.

The door from the club opens and the noise of someone singing to the dance music pulls him out of his thoughts. When he looks up, Harry meets the surprised eyes of Draco Malfoy. “Potter!” Malfoy announces, happily. Wait, happily? Harry frowns slightly. “Er, hi, Malfoy.”

Malfoy is fumbling with a cigarette and lighter, and seems to have not heard Harry’s reply. Realizing Malfoy is drunk and distracted, Harry uses this moment to take in the blond, discovering quickly through his hazy mind that Malfoy looks _good_. He’s still thin, but he’s filled out to a nice lean look. He’s also wearing smudged eyeliner, an extremely low-cut silvery v-neck and black pants that are so tight they might as well be painted on. Feeling suddenly inferior in his jeans and t-shirt, Harry folds his arms across his chest and pushes himself off the wall.

His movement startles Malfoy into looking at him again, and the man resumes his surprised expression, as if he forgot Harry had been standing there. “Oh!” Malfoy laughs, and it’s a pleasant sound that Harry’s not sure he’s ever heard. “What are you doing here, Potter? I’ve never seen you around this area.”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Harry counters. He should have tried to think of something better to say, but really his head is clouded with thoughts of how to get Malfoy to make that pretty laugh again.

Malfoy snorts, a puff of smoke exhaling from his nostrils. “I should think that would be obvious. I am a flaming homosexual, and am here in my favorite club, as usual per Friday night routines. My favorite _gay_ club. Which begs my earlier question of _what are you doing here_?”

“Maybe I’m just here because I don’t mind supporting my friends,” Harry bristles defensively.

“Hmm, maybe.” Malfoy wordlessly Vanishes his cigarette and steps closer to Harry—much, much too close. He tilts his head and watches Harry, waiting, probably, to see how Harry will react to this sudden nearness. Harry should back away, but he feels Malfoy’s hot breath and he’s enveloped by the smell of smoke and cinnamon and instead, his body sways towards Malfoy without his permission. Trying to catches himself from losing his balance, Harry ends up with his palms pressed against Malfoy’s chest.

The blond smirks, slowly, predatorily, and Harry can’t do anything but blink as he stares back wide-eyed. Malfoy runs his hands along Harry’s toned arms and murmurs, “Or maybe you’re here because you’re looking for someone. Someone who can give you what you crave.”

Harry says nothing, only tries not to tremble at Malfoy’s words. Malfoy covers Harry’s hands with his own and pulls them down to his slender hips, which Harry grips immediately. Leaning in, Malfoy tucks a stray lock of hair behind Harry’s ear, and Harry has a moment to be shocked at the tender gesture before the man moves his hand to cup Harry’s jaw, pulling him up for a kiss. All Harry can register through his intoxicated fog is _yes, hot, lick, teeth, more_.

After a blissful minute, Malfoy breaks the kiss and Harry whimpers. Malfoy laughs again, breathless this time. “Come dance with me?”

Before Harry can even agree, Malfoy is dragging him back into the club, pulling him through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. Harry doesn’t even have time to readjust to the bright, flashing lights and pounding bass before Malfoy wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and begins to move. When Harry throws his arms over Malfoy’s shoulders, the song changes to something he recognizes from last week’s club. Last week, however, Harry hadn’t noticed the lyrics.

Their dancing gets more intimate with the words, and Harry feels his cock swelling against Malfoy’s thigh. Slightly embarrassed, Harry starts to back away, but Malfoy immediately pulls him closer and presses his own erection against Harry. “Oh,” Harry breathes, and then Malfoy is sucking on his neck and grinding their bodies together. As Harry glances around over Malfoy, he notices Dean and Seamus a few couples away, both grinning at him. Seamus gives him a thumbs up and Harry looks away, a flush spreading across his face. Malfoy must know the song, because he stops his assault on Harry’s throat just in time for the chorus.

 _Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn’t mean we’re bound for life. So-oh-oh-oh, are you gonna stay the night?_ The female vocals surround them, and Harry looks into Malfoy’s glittering grey eyes that are asking the question the song is repeating. Harry sucks in a breath and nods, tightening his grasp on the blond’s shoulders.

At Harry’s nod, Malfoy’s eyes flash and he kisses Harry again fiercely. Harry feels a lurch and suddenly the world is quiet, and he pulls away, finding himself in what must be Malfoy’s bedroom. Malfoy leads them to his bed and they attack each other’s clothes on the way, tripping and tearing without care.

When they’re both naked and on the bed, suddenly Malfoy pauses as he hovers over Harry, his hand gently stroking Harry’s abdomen. “Are you sure you want this?”

Harry stares up at him in disbelief, wondering if it’s the liquor making Malfoy so gentle or if this is a side of him Harry simply never knew. His head is still spinning, whether from the potion or their desperate kissing, he doesn’t know. “Draco,” he manages, and the man’s gaze sharpens. “Fuck me, please.”

Malfoy— _Draco_ growls and sucks marks across Harry’s torso, which Harry arches into with a cry. “Gonna make it so good for you,” he pants, Summoning a jar from his bedside table. He swirls his fingers in the lube before bringing one to tease at Harry’s hole. 

Harry’s breath hitches when one finger slips inside, and his body clenches anxiously. “Relax, Harry,” Draco whispers, mouthing Harry’s erection as a distraction. Harry moans as Draco’s lips envelope his cock and loses himself in the feel of the hot tongue. He doesn’t even notice Draco working him until three fingers are rubbing against his prostate.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry groans, shimmying himself deeper around the talented fingers. “More, Draco, I want more.”

Draco releases Harry’s cock with a ‘pop’ and he wipes his wet mouth with the back of his arm. “Now?” he asks, crooking his fingers against that spot in Harry again.

“Aah! Y-yes, now, please.” Harry shivers, grasping at Draco’s headboard.

“Shit, Harry.” Lathering his own cock with the slick lube, Draco lines himself up against Harry’s leaking hole. He forces his gaze away from their bodies and meets Harry’s vivid green eyes as he slides in easily. They cry out together, shuddering at the closeness, and then Draco starts up a smooth rhythm. Harry is captivated by the beautiful man above him and reaches up to wipe the pad of his thumb through Draco’s smeared eyeliner. Then Draco is thrusting into him hard, slamming into Harry’s prostate relentlessly, and somehow the natural high of pleasure mixes with Harry’s potion high, lifting him into an impossible cloud. They move together mindlessly, wildly, nipping at each other’s lips as their bodies meld perfectly.

Hours—or possibly minutes later, Harry has no idea really—he reaches a release that prompts Draco’s, and they collapse into a tangle of limbs and sweat and come. Draco mutters something and a soft caress of magic washes over Harry’s skin, cleaning him. Humming softly, Harry snuggles up to Draco’s chest, and they’re both already falling asleep, their exhausted intoxication catching up with them as their adrenaline fades. While Harry drifts into sleep, the lyrics from the song at the club come back to him. He knows Draco won’t hold him to anything in the morning, but now the blond is wrapping himself around Harry and sighing contentedly, and Harry smiles against the pale chest. They might not be the most obvious or logical pairing, but he thinks maybe something great can come from this, this moment they created tonight. 

 

*End*


End file.
